Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Jacob Black goes on a School Road trip to StoryBrooke, Maine where he meets Ruby Shawls, he imprints on her. This escalates into a hairy situation. Will the Beautiful She-wolf, fall for his charm? Yes. Will love be easy? Never. Which one of them should be scared of the out come? Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? /Read if You Want/


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight, I don't want to be. I'm not the owner of Once Upon A Time, I'm jealous of that.

Author's Note: Welcome to a _'Once Upon A Twilight'_ crossover. I've never thought I, of all people would do a _Twilight Fan fiction_. I'm not a fan of the movie or the canon pairings truth be told I was angry when anyone mentioned the main pairing. I am a Jacob Black (**Taylor Lautner**) fan girl. One of my best friends is a Edward Cullen fan, my first thought of him in the movie was _"He's a creeper." _Next was, "_He's a stalker!"_ After thought. "_He's a vampire? No way, he sparkles he's a pixie! He's into a high school girl and he's over hundreds of years old? He is a Pedophile!"_ Last thought was. _"Bella you Retard! You picked a glittery leach over the super hot Jacob? I think that James guy fucked you up real good movie one!"_ And then they pairing Jacob with Reneeseeme? Or what ever the name is. Not cool. Bella lead him on!

There will be differences in the Once Upon a Time Story line. not many. There is no set time line of when these events occur meaning I'm just having fun, Breaking Dawn if I decide to add it at all is up to one of my friends to decide, she inspired this. But hey its Fan **Fiction** for a reason, right? So be for I rant lets get this party started!

Pairing's:

Main

Ruby Shawls / Jacob Black

Slight

Graham Humbert / Leah Clearwater

Aurora Noctorn / Embry Call

Slash

Henry Swan / Seth Clearwater

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"ROAD TRIP!" The class chorused, the boys mostly. Fist pumped in the air. Quil and Embry, crowded Jacob. "Can yo believe it? Two months of now school! And it's not even summer vacation!" Quil fake weeped in joy. Embry joined in. Jacob snickered at the looks the girls in class gave them for their clowning. Most rolling their eyes others giggling with there friends.

The door to there class was pushed opened. "Guys guess what!" Seth called. "What?" Jacob asked the odiously happy Seth. "I get to go on the Road trip too!" He showed them the permission slip. Embry took it, Quil snickered noticing the 'fine' print. Quil handed it to Jacob. "Looks like it's not all rainbows for you though, buddy. According to this you need a 'parent and or guardian' to go." Seth's expression fell a bit, he took the paper scanning it again. Sure enough there was it stated. "Nooo~!" He called dramatically, from on his knees.

The class laughed. He stood scratching his head embarrassed. "Ehm?" He heard from behind him. Turning he saw his teacher standing in the door way patting the floor with her heels, sounding with very audible clicks. He winced realizing why. "Um, Mrs. Deli Robbia, I um we'll you see-!" She grabbed him by the ear dragging him to class. "First you go running out of class, then you barge into another and obstruct a ongoing class? Mr. Clearwater you-!" She continued scolding him all the way to class.

"So uh Road Trip?" Embry said. "Road Trip!" The class boys shouted once more. "Hey who knows where we're going anyway?" A dark haired girl in class asked not remembering trying to recall when it was mentioned. "We're going to Spain!" Called Quil, Embry corrected him giving him a dry look. "It's a Road Trip, not a World Trip. Where going to Maine not Spain." Quil flushed a bit. "I-I knew that!" Jacob smirked. "Yeah, sure you did."

Quil sputtered. "So we're not in school For two months! What more can you ask for?"

"A cute girlfriend!" One guy called out, after sounds including a firm smack, and a chorus of 'Ooh's.

"More sleep?" Jacob asked sarcastically. "I mean cause really we have: One days to pack. We leave at six in the morning. For an over Fifty-two hour trip?" He flipped his pencil in the air catching it repeatedly. "Oh details." Quil waved of his words.

Embry looked to the clock and half smiled. "Guys I got to go in a bit," That got their attention. "What's wrong?" They asked. He shook his head. "My mom just wants me to pack early so I don't forget anything later." They nodded. "We'll at least your not still Grounded." Jacob said. "I figured she tightened your curfew, or something." Quil said, Embry gave them a dry laugh. "Yeah Yeah," He said sardonically "Well see ya later." He turned on heal and left the class, heading home.

The two shrugged to one another. Quil started up conversation again. "So you left your number will Bella? She's pretty danger prone, and well..." Jacob nodded. "Yeah I did."

"So how are things with you two, I mean we're you able to make... An impression?" He shook he's head, "Yeah, just not the kind I was looking for. I'll be there for her, and I'll be a shoulder she can cry on but..." He looked Quil in the eye. "I'm not going to be her fall back rebound guy, I'm not second place and I won't play that role, ."

"Did you tell her that?" He asked.

"Yep." Lifting an eyebrow he asked. "How'd she take it?"

"I think she was upset." He said some what put out. "You think?" Jacob scratched his chin. "She's got one hell of a Poker Face."

Quil laughed full blast, Jacob smiled hiding his own laughter behind his fisted hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah so this was Chapter one I know it's not much but well I just started is the first Fan fiction I've posted here for something not pertaining to Anime at all.

And for future reference: _Ruby_ is a Werewolf (**Child of the Moon**) & _Jacob_ is a (**Quileute**) Shape shifter. There's apparently a difference and I will honor that however I can. Also as per Canon, all of StoryBrooke's citizens know Ruby is a Werewolf. If you want to think of when this happened if it will help think of it as after _New Moon_, but with some alterations.

Bye! I'll have shorter Author's Notes next time!


End file.
